Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to a battery housing with which an electromechanical circuit breaker can be integrated.
Description of the Related Art
In various types of electrical devices, circuit elements such as batteries, which may comprise one or more cells, or other components may experience faults which negatively affect the operation or reliability of the larger electrical device. For example, the circuit elements can become overheated and/or may experience overcurrent faults in which excessive electrical current passes through the circuit element. Such overtemperature and/or overcurrent faults may reduce the functionality, reliability, lifetime, and/or safety of the device. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for an apparatus that protects the larger electrical device when circuit elements (such as batteries) experience overtemperature and/or overcurrent faults during operation.